


Little do you know

by Infinity_on_high



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awesome Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Brotherly Love, Brothers, Bruce Banner & Thor Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_on_high/pseuds/Infinity_on_high
Summary: An alternate take on the garage scene in Thor: Ragnarok. What if Thor had been captured and it was up to Loki to save him, with the help of Valkyrie, Bruce and Korg.





	Little do you know

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea in my head that wouldn't leave me alone so I haven't slept all week coz I've been planning this for y'all. Hope you like :)

"The reward for your capture will set me up nicely." Loki grinned as he set off the alarm that would alert the guards. To his confusion however, Thor didn't seem fazed in the slightest. It was almost as if he'd been expecting Loki to betray him. The thought did sting more than Loki thought it would. 

"Never one for sentiment, were you?" Thor spoke plainly, apparently playing along with whatever Loki was doing. This almost seemed too easy for Loki. 

"Easier to let it burn." Was his reply, his grin settling down into a triumphant smirk. But then Thor smirked too. 

"I agree."

He was holding something in his hand. Something that made Loki freeze and wiped the smirk right off his face. _No. He couldn't have! When?!_

Loki panicked as he checked over his body, looking for the obedience disc that had embedded itself into his skin somewhere. When he looked over his shoulder, he caught sight of a little glowing disc stuck in his shoulder blade. He looked back to Thor to see his brother grinning like a shark as his thumb hovered over the button on the remote. Whilst Loki felt beyond irritated that his brother had managed to outsmart him for once, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride. 

_Well played, brother._

However before Thor could actually press down on the button, a swarm of guards burst into the Hangar, causing Thor to drop the remote in surprise. Each one of the guards was armed with guns and leading the charge was the Grandmaster's right hand man.. _woman,_ Topaz. The devilish smirk on her face was enough to make even Loki's skin crawl. 

"There he is, boys. Take him." 

The second the words left her mouth, the guards charged at the brothers. Loki stood back and manifested his daggers in his hands to defend himself but then quickly remembered that they were only after one of them. 

Everyone who knew Thor also knew the extent of his strength and abilities. But without his hammer or any other weapon, he was greatly outnumbered and pretty much defenseless. He gave as good as he got with them though. One guard kicked at Thor's legs to try and get him to his knees. Thor grabbed the guard's leg and snapped it backwards before belting him across the face and knocking him out cold. Another jumped at his back only to be grabbed by the neck and headbutted. Loki looked back and forth between his brother and Topaz, debating whether or not to intervene. 

Thor got in a few more good punches up until Topaz cut in herself. Whilst Thor was kicking another guard away, she pulled something from her belt. A long wand type of object. She pressed the fat end of the stick and the whole thing lit up an electric blue, sparking electricity at the top. With Thor's back to her, it was easy enough to strike him across the back with it. Thor cried out at the burning pain in his back and another guard took the opportunity to kick the back of his legs again, this time, Thor did fall to his knees. 

The guard that had been headbutted previously, grabbed Thor roughly by the hair and yanked his head up whilst another two held his arms behind his back. The guard snarled viciously at Thor and raised his fist over his head to strike him. 

"That's enough! The rest of him I don't care about, but you know the Grandmaster likes them pretty. Besides, he's not going anywhere now." 

The guard snarled again and looked at Topaz, who had stopped him from belting Thor and for a second, he looked like he was going to do it anyway. But after a moment, he lowered his fist. His grip on Thor's hair however, didn't let up. 

Topaz looked over to where Loki was standing with an unreadable expression on his face. He looked deep in thought. 

"Well done, boy. The master's gonna be happy with you." 

Loki blinked at the woman before lowering his head again, he didn't want to look at his brother's face right now. _This wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to get caught._

Topaz then turned to where Thor was being restrained by multiple guards. She kneeled down so that she was eye level with the god of thunder and the smirk grew on her face again. 

"I think you dropped this, Lord of Thunder." She taunted before holding out a similar remote control that Thor had been holding moments ago. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out another of the biting discs. Thor struggled against the guards as much as he could. But more guards came along to hold him still. 

"No! Do not come near me with that thing!" Thor thrashed his head around in a vain attempt to get his neck out of reach from the evil woman. She just tutted mockingly.  
"Now, now, now, don't move. Don't make this harder on yourself." 

She grabbed his neck and squeezed to keep him still before pressing the disc hard into his skin causing Thor to yelp before the device twisted in place and glowed to show it was activated. She patted his cheek harshly once letting go of his neck and Thor was growling at her. If looks could kill, she would be dead for sure with the amount of hatred burning in Thor's eyes. Still the woman smiled, obviously amused by the display. 

"Now, Lord, the Grandmaster wishes to see you on account of the whereabouts of his champion. Are you going to come without making a fuss or do we have to knock you out and carry you there? I know which option I'd choose." 

Thor wasn't even given the choice in the end. He was hauled to his feet by the guards and though he struggled at first, Topaz held up the remote threateningly and Thor sighed defeated and allowed himself to be dragged away. The woman began to follow out after the guards but she stopped when she realised she wasn't the last one out. 

"He'll be wanting to see you too, I imagine." Loki looked up at the woman again but from the look on her face, he wasn't being given an option and followed her out.  
............................................................................................

The walk back to the palace was long and Loki's feet felt heavy, like they were made out of solid rock. The dread felt like bile in his throat. The guards had taken his brother a different way than they had gone when entering the Hangar. Loki didn't even want to think about where Thor would end up after this. He didn't know the Grandmaster that well, but he knew him better than Thor. 

The Grandmaster was like a spoiled child, who didn't like having his toys taken away from him. What made the man even more dangerous was that he was also borderline psychotic. Loki had seen what the Grandmaster had in store for people who took his things without asking permission. Some of them even made him envy the poor Asgardians who were suffering from his also psychotic sister. 

Said lunatic was standing at the front of the palace by the time they reached the doors. His expression blank until he saw Loki and Topaz. The woman nodded to her master and his eyes practically lit up with delight. His grin was so wide it was almost reaching his ears. 

"So? Did you catch him?" His voice was high with childlike excitement. 

Topaz smirked again. 

"We caught him." She confirmed, sounding far too pleased with herself. 

The Grandmaster clapped his hands and grinned even wider. 

"Then by all means, Topaz. Go and make sure that our sparkly guest feels....comfortable.." His voice faded to a small purr at the last word. Loki raised a brow at the two of them. Something wasn't sitting right with Loki about how the two were looking at eachother. He'd missed something. 

Topaz nodded, "Of course, sir." 

The woman gave a short bow of her head and stalked off back where they'd just come from. Loki watched her go with narrowed eyes. He needed to find out what she was up to.

"And you!" 

Loki jumped as the Grandmaster clapped his shoulder. 

"I knew it would be you to catch him. I never lost faith in you, Loki! It's good to see you stayed loyal to me. I appreciate that in a person. It warms me greatly." Loki surpressed the terrific urge to roll his eyes. He played along. 

"Of course." He smiled.

"Come, walk with me." The Grandmaster turned to walk back inside the palace and Loki followed quickly behind. 

The first thing Loki noticed when he entered the palace was that the atmosphere seemed...off. there were no parties or any alien beings laughing and drinking. The music was gone. The palace was filled with guards. Even with all the colours splashed on the walls, the mood just seemed dull. 

Even the Grandmaster himself seemed out of sorts. Loki noticed as he walked by his side, there was a strange look in his eye that Loki had seen before, and Loki didn't trust it. It meant that he was up to something. 

He needed to ask about Thor without causing too much suspicion. He needed to make it look like he was still on the mad man's side. 

"I do hope that you don't mind me asking where you have taken my brother?" 

The Grandmaster paused and stopped walking. Loki felt his nerves tingle slightly. 

The smile was gone from the Grandmaster's face for a moment but when he turned to Loki it blossomed again. It looked forced. 

"He's playing with Topaz downstairs. Just until he reveals where he's hidden my champion."

Downstairs. Loki made a mental note of that.

"Would've taken him back to his room, but, seeing as he broke the window. ..can't take any chances, you know?" 

Loki nodded and the two continued walking until the Grandmaster suddenly excused himself and Loki was left alone. He decided to go to the bar for a drink. And he needed to come up with a plan. No one was there when he arrived so Loki served himself. He needed to come up with a plan. What we're Bruce and the Scrapper-Valkyrie going to do? Thor had told them to wait at her ship until they escaped on the Commodore. 

Just as he took a sip from his drink, Loki almost choked when he saw the Valkyrie enter the palace and Loki quickly ran around the corner to hide. _What the hell was she doing back here?_ The damn woman was going to ruin everything if the Grandmaster saw her. For both of them. He needed to catch her without drawing any attention. 

Loki should've known that the bar would be the first place the alcoholic scrapper would go. 

When Brunhilde entered the bar and saw nobody there, she grew even more confused at the strange ambiance in the palace, as well as slightly irritated that no one was serving. When she and Banner spent forever waiting to spot the Princes escape on the ship, only for them not to show up, she knew that something had gone wrong. Then she'd seen a mountain of guards leave the garage dragging Thor along with them, followed by the Grandmaster's bitch with an infuriatingly smug look on her face. Loki walking beside her made Brunhilde shake with rage. 

She knew that she couldn't trust him. Why did they bother including him at all? Well regardless, she'd seen where they'd taken his majesty and she was going to get him out. With or without his snake of a brother. She hadn't regained her will to fight and her thirst for revenge just to give up now. 

The Valkyrie leaned over the counter, pulled a bottle out from behind the bar and drained half of it in one pull. It was then that she saw another glass left untouched next to her. Someone else had been here. 

"Is someone in here?" She called. No one answered. But Brunhilde knew she was being watched. She rose from her stool and looked around the room. There was no sound but she could feel eyes on her back. 

As she rounded the corner Brunhilde gasped as someone grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around and pinning her against the wall. Before she could even come to her senses there was a hand over her mouth and a knife held to her throat. She narrowed her eyes when she saw who it was, _Back for round two already, Lackey?_

"Yell, scream, or do anything to attract attention, don't think I'll have any problem shutting you up." He growled in her face. 

She nodded to the best of her ability under Loki's hold and after a moment he released her. The second he leaned back she slapped him across the face causing him to stumble. 

"You've got some nerve, Lackey." She hissed. 

Loki turned to her seething, his hand pressed over his cheek. He looked like he was going to retort but soon found a dagger pressed to his own throat and his mouth snapped shut.

"Give me one reason not to cut your throat right now!" 

"Keep your voice down."

"Don't tell me what to do!" She lowered her voice anyway.

"Where's Thor?"

"What do you care?" 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Oh, didn't you know? Asgard's only hope for survival has been once again enslaved and turned into a plaything for the biggest psychopath in the universe, thanks to his traitor of a brother." 

Any trace of anger that still remained on Loki's face dissapeared, Brunhilde narrowed her eyes in suspicion. The bastard had the audacity to look guilty. 

"Where's Bruce?" He finally asked. 

Brunhilde crossed her arms over her chest. "I left him with Korg and the other escapees. They're still set on leaving." 

"The Hangar is still open?" Loki sounded baffled. Her brow furrowed and she nodded slowly. Then a flash of something crossed Loki's face. 

"Christ. What are you plotting now?" She asked, making her distaste obvious. But Loki payed her no mind. He was smiling. 

"I have an idea." 

"Because the last one worked out so well." Brunhilde said dryly and Loki glared at her. 

"I have a plan to get us all out of here. But I need to get Thor out first."

"And why the hell should I trust you?" 

Loki paused and took a step back then after a second he sighed in defeat. 

"Honestly, you'd be a fool if you did." 

The Valkyrie looked away from him and Loki waited patiently for her to answer him. After a beat she sighed heavily, like she was about to make the worst decision of her life and she locked eyes with him again. 

"What do you want me to do?"

Loki smiled with what looked like relief.

"Okay, firstly I need you to go back into the Hangar. Take the Commodore. If I'm going to get Thor out of there then I need to draw some guards away from him. The Commodore doesn't have any guns on board so take Korg with you in your ship as you lead them away. If you can, take them down. Before you leave, tell the others to board the Statesman and head out through the devil's anus. It will take them straight to Asgard. It's the only ship that will survive that. And it's big enough to fit an entire city on board. Something tells me we will be needing the space when we get back to Asgard." 

"And what will you do?"

"The Grandmaster currently has every eye in the palace watching my every move. I can't afford to get caught. But with access to the security system, I can also access the palace footage. The second the coast is clear I'll send a double to Thor's room to let him know what's going on. When you've lost the guards then come and meet us there and we can escape." 

"Got it. Anything else?"

"Yes. Take Banner with you, I get the feeling you'll be needing more than one pair of hands."  
............................................................................................

Thor screamed as his body seized up again. The painful shocks rippling from his neck all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes. All he could do was lie and wait until the cruel woman took pity on him and turned the disk off. When she finally did, for the sixth time, sweat dripped from his forehead and he panted loudly. His body felt heavy and burning. 

When the pain ebbed away, Thor fell onto his back, limbs sprawling everywhere. The floor was cold against his skin. 

Topaz watched him suffer with a lack of emotion on her face. Clearly, she'd done things like this before. Though she'd turned the obedience disc off, she still held the remote to taunt him. 

When Thor could finally move his limbs again, he craned his head to look at her. A satisfied smirk grew on her face. 

"Had enough yet?" She asked and Thor seethed at her but didn't reply. 

"Oh come on now! There's only so much one man can physically take from one of these. Just tell us where you've hidden the Grandmaster's champion and I'll stop." She said as if any of this was reasonable. 

When Thor's breathing returned to normal, he still hadn't taken his eyes off the sadistic woman. Thor knew that there would be no reasoning with her. She would have no problem killing him. 

"Where is the Hulk?" She raised the remote again and for a second Thor's body froze in fear. But he managed to keep control, not wanting to show this woman any more signs of weakness than he already had. Knowing what was coming, he turned to look at the ceiling and prepared himself. 

"I told you, I don't know." Not entirely untrue. 

All he heard was a sigh and a click before the jolting pain slammed into his body again. 

"Don't think she'll take pity on you. She never stops." Sneered one of the guards standing in front of the door. 

"Quiet!" She snapped. She held out for another short while before she released the button on the remote and roared at Thor before sending the control flying into the wall by his head. 

Thor just groaned softly at the lingering pain, his voice exhausted from his screams. Before he knew it, he was being pulled from the floor by his neck. Topaz snarled in his face as she shook him. 

"You will tell me where he is!! I have never failed the Grandmaster before and I always get what I need, by Any...means...necessary!!" She punctuated each word by slamming Thor's back against the wall before letting him go, slumping to his knees. Thor hung his head, too exhausted to do or say anything. 

The room was strangely quiet for a moment after that but the blissful peace was over when she yanked his head up to face her. 

"You're a tough one to break. So was scrapper 142, you Asgardians are all the same. Strong, golden...perfect.." Thor really didn't like where this was going. 

Topaz smiled showing all her teeth and drew a dagger from her belt. 

"Shall we see if you're as pretty on the inside...as you are on the outside?" 

Thor's blood ran cold. 

"You're mad." He gasped as he tried to shuffle backwards. 

Her smile didn't waver. "We'll I should hope so. How else do you think I got to this position, Lord?" 

Just as she was about to advance on Thor with the knife however, a loud screeching alarm started ringing from outside the room. Topaz stopped in her tracks and tapped a device on her wrist. A holographic screen appeared above her arm but with her back to him, Thor couldn't make out the picture. 

"There's been a break in at the Hangar!" She yelled. None of the guards moved. Thor raised a brow at them and tried his best not to look amused. They looked half asleep. 

"Get your asses up! We've been betrayed!" And the dozey looking guards were quick to look sharp, arm themselves and start heading out through the door. Topaz rolled her eyes as she watched them all leave and followed after them. In the doorway, she stopped and looked over her shoulder. 

"Don't even think about going anywhere." She taunted, voice dripping with distain, before she walked out and slammed the door shut behind her. Thor heard the click of the door locking, then footsteps pattering away. He was alone. 

Or at least he thought he was.

The second the Grandmaster's pets left there was a flash of green from the white wall next to the door and a moment later, he was staring at his brother. 

"Get out." He said before Loki could even speak. 

Loki sighed. _Guess I had that coming._

"Now Thor-""I won't ask you again." Thor interrupted. 

Loki snorted. "Well unfortunately, brother, what you see here is merely an illusion. Throw anything you want at me but in this state, I am quite untouchable. Literally." 

Thor barked a laugh that held absolutely no humour.  
"Come to gloat then have you? Did your little trick on me work out well for you? Are you going to rub in my face how the tables have turned and you're the one living it up like royalty whilst I rot in here? Well you know what, Loki? You did it. You win. I hope it was all worth it."

"I never meant for you to get caught, brother." 

Thor's eyes widened in obvious disbelief and scoffed.  
"Alright, I know I can be pretty blind to your lies most of the time. But even I know that was terrible." He said dryly. 

"This wasnt part of the plan! You were meant to get away, you idiot!" 

Thor stormed over to Loki, he could practically feel the anger radiating from Thor's body. 

"Don't you dare turn this around on me, Loki! The only reason I'm still here and Asgard is still in danger is because of you! You decided to betray me. Again! For your own personal gain. Again. For once in your life, take responsibility for your mistakes!"

Loki would've shoved him if he could. He could leave. Leave Thor here. But he knew he'd wind up coming right back. He always somehow came back to his brother. 

Thor turned away from Loki and dragged his feet along the floor. He probably expected Loki to leave like he did the last time they were in a situation like this. 

"Thor." He found himself calling after him. He was relieved that Thor didn't make him call twice. Thor stopped but didn't turn around. 

"I never meant for you to get caught. It's the truth."

Thor didn't respond but he didn't walk away either. 

"Allow me to explain." 

Still no response. 

"Please."

Both he and Thor tensed up in shock. Loki couldn't remember the last time he'd begged for anything. But it worked. Thor finally twisted round to look at Loki again. His face still looked weary.

"When we were in the elevator, just before you suggested we do 'Get help' my back still hurts by the way, you told me that our paths had diverged a long time ago. And it seemed only at that moment did I realise you were right. I guess a small part of me knew since mother died. I said that it was best that we never saw eachother again and since you agreed I assumed that was what you wanted."

"So before we entered the Hangar I came up with a plan. I never intended to leave Sakaar, I just wanted to make sure that you did. So when the alarm went off I thought that you'd run. You'd take a ship and leave me there and when they came for you then I'd tell them that you'd managed to get away. I'd be brought before the Grandmaster and lie my way out of trouble like I always do. I'd be back in his favour, you would make it back to Asgard and you would be free of me. I had no idea that this was where they would take you. This is the last thing that I wanted to happen."

Thor remained silent. His expression was blank. Loki sighed, _well, as long as he was being honest for once..._

"I'm sorry."

A number of emotions appeared on Thor's face and he looked away from his brother. He looked like he wanted to believe Loki, but a large part of him wasn't allowing it. Loki couldn't blame him for that. Thor seemed lost for words. 

Eventually, he did look at Loki again. 

"Help me get out of here." His eyes plead with Loki. 

It was the first time Loki had smiled since he came here. 

"Well brother, now you mention it, I may have already figured out our escape." 

Thor blinked, "Our?"

 _Damn._ Loki nodded. 

"The Valkyrie has gone back down to the Hangar. That was what set off the alarm. She and Dr Banner are going to lead the guards away from the palace. The escaped prisoners are boarding the Statesman to take back to Asgard. Once we're in the clear, I'll come and find you and she'll meet us with the Commodore."

"Where are you right now?"

"The Grandmaster has guards everywhere so I can't leave the palace. I'm just waiting for a signal then I'll come to you." 

Thor's brow rose as if to say he were impressed but then a flicker of doubt crossed his face. Loki kneeled in front of his brother. 

"I'm going to get you out of here, Thor. But I'll need you to trust me one more time." 

Thor made a face like he'd been dreading his brother would ask that. But then his frown was chased by a small smile.

"I trust you." 

A clap made Loki freeze.

"Brother?" Thor reached out to the illusion to get his attention. The double only shattered under his touch and disappeared behind an aura of green. Thor looked around the room to see if Loki was playing a trick. The look on his face, Loki looked petrified. Something had gone wrong. 

He didn't have anytime to think before two more large guards entered the room.

"Who are you?" Thor asked and the guards stared at him in a sinister silence before darting at the god of thunder.

Loki shivered as the clapping continued from behind him. He heard footsteps approaching him. He didn't dare turn around. 

"Bravo! Bravo! That was uh...quite the emotional little show you two put on there. I didn't know either of you had it in you."

_Shit. How the hell could he get out of this?_

Loki slowly began to turn around. 

"Grandmaster, I'" The sudden movement of a fist slamming into his stomach had him doubling over at the pain. The air had been knocked out of his lungs. There was a guard on either side of him and they grabbed his arms and dragged him to his knees. As he tried to come to his senses, Loki could feel his arms being pinned behind his back. When he forced himself to look up, the Grandmaster was standing above him and grinning like a shark.

"Check him, make sure he isn't carrying anything." 

Loki growled at the guards in warning as they patted different parts of his armour looking for weapons. _morons._

"You know, Loki, since your sudden arrival some time ago, I knew that you were something else. Something...different. I celebrate people for being different here, that's why I was curious that I had to meet you. And boy, you do not fail to impress! Everyone in the palace fell for your charm, including me. Topaz warned me that something was off about you but I figured that was just her dislike for Asgardians." 

"I'm not Asgardian." 

"Hey hey hey! Don't interrupt me! Now where was I? Oh yes! So Topaz knew from the beginning that something was wrong and it was only until another Asgardian, your brother, arrived that I started to sense something amiss too. But I gave you the benefit of the doubt because I actually really liked you, Loki. I feel like I could've really made something of you here..and...you betray me...That's something else I find intriguing about you, I never know who's side you're on. First you betray your brother, then it turns out that you betray me by betraying your brother. It's all so dramatic! I love it! It's just a shame you turned your back on me after all I've done for you. Think of the life you could've lived here." 

"I would've become one of your slaves. And I never betrayed you. You can't turn your back on someone if you were never on their side in the first place." Loki sneered. 

The Grandmaster tutted and held a hand over his heart,  
"Ouch. That hurts. You're like a little snake, aren't you? Full of venom but only harmful when they bite." The smile on his face was far too wide for Loki's liking. 

There was a long silence and Loki soon grew uncomfortable under the Grandmaster's gaze. 

"So, who's been helping you with this little escapade that you've apparently been plotting this whole time?" 

After a moment, Loki replied, "No one." 

The Grandmaster hummed in thought, bringing a finger to his chin.

"Hmm. We'll I know that's not true. I know you're helping your brother." 

Loki gulped.

"That was a bad decision on his behalf, by the way."

Loki's brow furrowed as the Grandmaster started fiddling with something on his wrist. He caught Loki's eye and grinned. 

"Oh, I have something I want to show you. This-you're gonna love this. This is Live by the way. Get a load of this." 

The Grandmaster tapped the device on his wrist and a holographic image appeared. He came closer to Loki so that he could see the picture clearly.

What he saw made his stomach churn.

The picture showed his brother, in the room Loki had left him in minutes ago. The screen zoomed in on Thor's face. There was a deep gash on his cheek that was spilling blood down his neck. On his neck there was an angry looking burn circling where the obedience disc was biting into his flesh. His eyes were pained and tired. He remembered feeling such a way some time ago. Loki knew how it felt to be tortured. And this mad man, dared to hurt his brother? He was then filled with an emotion he knew all too well. Rage. 

He glanced up at the Grandmaster, who had the audacity to keep on smiling. 

"You sick bastard.." Loki growled before twisting out of the guards grip and lunging at the Grandmaster. Who dodged out of the way amused. The guards however, recovered quickly from the attack and grabbed Loki again. He struggled against their grip but they quickly bound his wrists behind his back. 

"Now that was just rude." The Grandmaster's smile had turned into a mocking pout. 

There was a faint beeping and the Grandmaster tapped the device again and a woman's voice spoke through it. 

"Sir, there's a problem." 

"What's going on, Topaz?"

"There was a break in at the Hangar, both the Commodore and the Statesman are gone." 

"Well who took them?!" The Grandmaster's smile completely disappeared. Loki tried not to smile himself. _Thank you, Brunhilde._

"What do we do, sir?" Topaz asked.

The Grandmaster's response was immediate. 

"Take to the skies! Take them down! Do not let them leave this planet!" He ended the call and waved the two guards away to help out before storming back over to Loki.

"You better hope that my ships are returned to me, Loki. Because your brother's life now depends on it."  
The Grandmaster smiled and turned to watch the events unfold from out the window. What he'd failed to notice was Loki manifesting his knife and beginning to slide the blade through the thick binds holding his wrists.  
............................................................................................

Valkyrie ducked the ship downwards as another round of bullets fired at the Commodore. There had to be over thirty ships following her. But at least it gave the escapees a chance. In the far off distance she could see the Statesman heading for the devil's anus. Banner had insisted on being strapped in tight before they had set off. She initially refused as she would likely need his help. But there was a strange glint in his eyes, like they were changing colour and Brunhilde still couldn't fathom why those eyes looked familiar. 

She took a brief glance behind her to the back of the ship to check on Banner. He didn't look like he was doing so well. He was constantly jumping in his seat with every crash of fire. He looked like he was freaking out. 

"You alright?!" She hollered over the gunfire. She winced a little when her voice seemed to make him jump again. He caught his breath and stared at her.

"Yeah..Yeah, yeah I'm good...but...um...just an idea but, shouldn't we be firing back at them or something?" 

As if on queue, Brunhilde spotted her own ship glide in from the rearview. She spotted Korg in the pilot's chair as he opened fire on any ship in front of him. Brunhilde saw ship after ship explode and crash into the water below. She flew the ship upwards as another ship suddenly got dangerously close to them. When she steered to the left she caught a glimpse of who was flying it. _You've got to be kidding me._

"There aren't any guns on this ship. It's a leisure vessel. I won't tell you what the Grandmaster uses it for but you might not want to touch anything on board here." She finished with a shudder. 

The entire ship jerked when something hit the side sending Brunhilde sliding out of her chair. _Bitch._ The Valkyrie quickly regained control of the Commodore before it could crash into the water and made the ship fly smoothly again. Topaz however, wasn't far behind. 

Taking a deep breath, Brunhilde bolted to the back of the ship and freed her dagger, using it to cut through Banner's restraints. He looked at her bewildered.  
"Wha-What-""I need you to take over." He looked at her like she'd sprouted two heads. She payed him no mind as she hauled him up from his chair and over to the pilot's seat. 

"Wait! Wait, I don't know how to fly one of these!" 

"I need to get out there!" 

"Are you kidding me, she'll kill you!" 

"Not if I kill her first."

Banner didn't respond. 

"Thor needs our help. I gave those two my word. Will you help me?" 

They held onto eachother as another ship opened fire at them and Valkyrie quickly steered them out of the firing range.

"Please! I really have to go!" She bellowed and Banner nodded, quickly taking the wheel when she stood up again. Before she headed out, she clapped Banner on the shoulder and gave him a somewhat affectionate shake. 

"Asgard thanks you, Doctor."

"Call me Bruce."

She nodded with a smile before diving out of the ship and onto the one below. She used her blade and buried it into the top to stop herself from falling and dragged it through the metal before jumping off the edge of the ship and onto the next ship after that. 

Korg and Valkyrie locked eyes as he flew her ship closer to her so that she could jump across and when she was secure, Korg fired at the ship she'd jumped from before the pilot could shoot her himself. He opened the doors to let her in and she took the passenger seat next to him. 

"You want me to take over?" She asked.

"Nah, Ma'm, I've got this. But your tiny friend seems to be having some trouble." 

Brunhilde began to panic when she saw Topaz' ship heading straight for the Commodore. _Lackey, I swear to all the gods, if he dies I will kill you._

"Come on. There's got to be a gun on this ship, come on, come on." His eyes landed on a large blue button with a firework like symbol on the front.  
"That looks like a gun." He smacked the button.

Fireworks appeared around and went off inside the ship making Banner jump again. Suddenly there was loud music and a hologram of the Grandmaster in the window and started singing.  
_"It's my birthday!"_ over and over again. Banner quickly snapped out of his trance and steered the ship up as Topaz gained on him. But the fireworks seemed to be helping better than he expected as he saw her ship spinning out of control. 

Brunhilde watched with unashamed delight as Topaz' ship crashed into a building causing the entire thing to blow up. _Bitch talked too much._

Korg steered the ship towards the Commodore and they both exited their seats before jumping through the doors onto the platform and the two nodded to eachother. Brunhilde hadn't felt this much adrenaline in years. She couldn't believe that worked. 

"Hey! Nice work!" She called ahead to Banner and he smiled back at her.

"Turn this baby around! We need to get back to the palace!"  
............................................................................................

Loki startled as he watched the Grandmaster pick up a chair and throw it against the wall before stamping on the remains of it scattered across the floor. The trickster had seen the Grandmaster lose his temper before but there was a childish element to it that made it hard for Loki to take him seriously when he snapped. When he heard the faint snapping of the bonds breaking sound he felt instant relief as the blood circulation returned to his wrists and he quickly slid the dagger up his sleeve.

What Loki wasn't prepared for was the Grandmaster snatching a stray gun off a table and aiming it at Loki's head. He nearly dropped his knife.

"The Hulk. You release my brother, I'll tell you where the hulk is." 

The Grandmaster paused and loosened his hold on the trigger for a moment. His expression stayed the same but Loki could tell that he was considering it. 

"I release you, you take me to my champion, then I let sparkles go." He eventually said.

Loki put on his most charming smile. "Done." 

The Grandmaster didn't stop aiming the ridiculous looking gun at Loki's head as he moved behind Loki to release him. But as he put the gun down to reach for something to cut through the bonds, he hummed in confusion saw that they were already broken and there was nothing binding Loki's hands at all. 

But just before the Grandmaster could even react, Loki, in one swift movement let the dagger slip from inside his sleeve, fall into his hand and gripping it tightly before twisting and ramming the blade into wherever he unintentionally aimed for. Which just so happened to be the Grandmaster's left eye. 

The Grandmaster yelled loudly and covered the eye with his hand that quickly filled with blood. He fell on his back crying out in pain and Loki took the opportunity to run. He snatched the gun that the Grandmaster had dropped and left the Grandmaster bleeding in the floor. One eye or not, the Grandmaster was one of the elders of the universe. He wouldn't stay down for long. But without any guards or assistants to chase after Loki, he figured he had some time.

Loki raced down the halls of the palace and came screeching to a halt at the first stairwell he saw. Downstairs. Thor was downstairs. Loki remembered and started sprinting down the stairs. He had a few close calls when it came to falling with how fast he was running.

When he came to a familiar looking white and red door, Loki shoved at it and saw that it was locked. Reaching into his belt he pulled out the gun he'd taken from the Grandmaster and blew the door wide open.

The two large guards that had no doubt been sent in to finish what Topaz had started on his brother, jumped when the door opened violently smashing against the wall. They looked like they were about to shout in protest or charge at him but Loki shot the largest one straight through the head and before his partner could withdraw his own gun, Loki shot him twice in the chest then once through the head when he fell down. Neither of them got up again after that.

As soon as the guards fell, Loki spotted Thor in the corner of the room. His body had curled in on itself and he was shaking. Loki reached out to his brother,

"Thor?" There was no response from his brother so Loki placed his hand on Thor's shoulder. Thor flinched and moved away before turning to look at whoever had touched him and Loki pulled his hand back in surprise and now concern. _What did they do to you?_

"Loki?" Thor gasped and Loki reached out again to his brother to prove he was really here.

"Come on, brother. Let's go." Loki grabbed Thor's hand to help him up. It was when Thor was on his feet that he saw the extent of the damage. The blood on Thor's cheek and neck was nearly dried but the burn on his neck still looked angry and the disk was clearly irritating the skin.

"Norns. What the hell did they do to you?" He gently brushed his fingers over the sensitive skin in Thor's neck and Thor hissed.

Loki shoved one of the dead guards onto his back and checked his pockets before finding the remote and turning back round to Thor. The trickster pressed the button on the other end of the remote and the disk made a different kind of beeping noise before twisting and falling out of Thor's neck. There were little welts in the skin where the disk had pierced through but they didn't look severe. Thor gasped loudly in what Loki can only assume was relief.

"Thank you, brother." Thor was still swaying on his feet a little and Loki placed his brother's arm over his shoulder for support. Together the two left the room and slowly made their way back up the stairs. It took what felt like hours but eventually they reached the top. And Thor told Loki that he was able to walk properly again now so Loki let him go.

It seemed the norns were on the god of mischief's side for once when he spotted the Commodore waiting for them at the entrance of the palace. The Valkyrie was standing in front of the ship with a bored look on her face and a bottle in her hand. When she saw the two brothers approaching however, her face lit up.

"ABOUT TIME, LACKEY!" She yelled from the large doorway and Loki rolled his eyes. He heard Thor snickering beside him and resisted the urge to trip him.

"LET'S GO!" She yelled again and threw the bottle away before heading back inside the ship. 

Loki looked at Thor and his brother stopped to look at him in return. Loki smirked,

"Shall we brother?"

There was a glint in Thor's eyes that Loki hadn't seen in a long time. It was the same look he always had before embarking on a dangerous quest. His brother smiled brightly and nodded before patting Loki's shoulder.

"Let's go and save our people."

**Author's Note:**

> Might do another chapter, not sure. Let me know what you think. BTW, I just want to point out that I love the Grandmaster in Thor 3, he was one of my favourite characters so I'm sorry if I portrayed him as a massive douche in this. Stay tuned :) Thank you for reading <3


End file.
